


Gerudo Night

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX





	Gerudo Night

Ganondorf paced around his chambers, worried for his lover. She had told him this morning that she was going out to the dessert to search for the eight heroin, again. Ganondorf, at the time, was not worried, quite the opposite in fact. (Y/N) usually researched about all the hidden treasures of the dessert and all the creatures. He didn’t know exactly why but he assumed it was because she didn’t want to feel out of place among the Gerudo.  
Ganondorf had asked the guard multiple times if her had returned. He started to worry. (Y/N) had only worn her traditional Gerudo clothes when going out earlier and while she was protected from the sun, the desert got as colt as in the mountains when the sun had set. He asked he guards again but (Y/N) had still not returned, so that’s when he decided to go looking for her. He got ready and headed to the Southwest exit of the town. The guards asked where he was going and offered to go with him or sent out a search party but Ganondorf was determined to find (Y/N).  
(Y/N) had gone out to search for the eight heroine again but this time she hadn’t noticed that she was walking straight into a massiv sandstorm. She had been walking for what felt like hours. Then, without knowing, without being able to see, she had stumbled upon a Molduga. The giant fish like sand monster had grabbed her in its mout, making her drop all her things, and the proceeded to swing her around and dragging her away a good bit before throwing her in the air and missing to catch her. She had hit her head on a hidden stone that knocked her unconscious. Not until she stoped moving did the Molduga leav her alone ang had proceeded to go back to its tunnels underground.  
Ganondorf had searches for any and all signs of (Y/N) but found none. He had decided to head southwest because he remembered her talking about going there next, even tho she might not have headed there. He walked for a while before a small sandstorm rose. He continued until he stumbled upon something half hidden under the sand. He bent down and dug away the thin layer of sand, only to see (Y/N) backpack. A few steps away he found a few of her books, then her compass. He collected all her things and swung the pack patch over his shoulder. Then he saw her. She layed still as a rock. He sprinted over to her, and fell down next to her. He qently picked her up.

“You found me... I knew you would.” She mumbled and looked at him through tiered, half lidded eyes. He stroke her cheek and kissed her forehead.

“Shh. It ok. You’re going to be ok. Kan you stand?” He asked her, a stupid question really.

“My legs hurt.” She says closing her eyes as Ganondorf stands with her in his strong arms.

“Let’s get you home.” By the time they returned, it was no long before the sun rose again.

Ganondorf carried her to their chambers and layed her down on the big bed. That’s when he got a proper look at her legs. They where covered in dried up blood mixed with sand. He could only guess how bad the bite marks from the Molduga was underneath.  
He called for the healers and they started working on her wounds. Then he was forced out of the room because of his endless worrying. It was hard for him to go about his day filled with duties as a king when the person he cared about the most was hurt. He would make his way to their shared chambers on every break he got, but would be chased away by the healers.  
When the day finally came to an end the healers finally let him in. (Y/N) was laying on the bed, reading a book. She looked up from her book as she heard Ganondorf enter.

“How are you feeling?” He asked nervously, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I’ll survive.” She said, laying her hands on top of Ganondorf’s shoulders, bringing him down to kiss him.

“Good.” He said before meeting her soft lips.

Ganondorf then helped her change out of her clothes and put her morning robe out on the chair next to her side of the bed and got ready himself. They layed next to each other, enjoying the silence of the night. The water from the fountains from outside and the krickets from the dessert was the only sound heard.  
For another day (Y/N) was bound to rest in bed but after that they had made her a wheelchair to be able to move around even with her legs injured. Ganondorf was constantly worrying that she was overworking herself but to that she just said;  
“I’m not working more than I usually do.”

Only a handful of times had she had to exude herself from meeting because of the migraine caused by her hitting her head. The only thing to do was to wait out her legs to heal. In the mornings Ganondorf would help her put on her clothes (much to (Y/N) dismay) and help her over to her wheelchair. And whenever there was a set of stairs he would carry her to the top. In the evenings he would help her get ready for bed and if needed, change her bandaids on her legs.

In the beginning (Y/N) had found it charming that Ganondorf was willing to help her so much. But now, she hated every minute spent sitting down or being babied around by Ganondorf.  
So when the day finally came when (Y/N) would get her bandaged removed, she was thrilled. The healers did one last checkup and then she was allowed to start training her legs again. She was still not allowed to walk in stairs just yet tho. One of her knees had taken particular damage.

That night, (Y/N) couldn’t sleep. She sat up quietly and looked over at Ganondorf. He was fast asleep. She decided to take a walk. She ended up climbing onto the roof, blanket around her, watching the night sky. She did this any time she couldn’t sleep. She then heard a thumping sound behind her. She turned around and saw Ganondorf looking over the edge of the roof, smiling when he met her gaze. She smiled back and helped Ganondorf up on the roof. They sat in comfortable silence, embracing each other as they watched the stars.

“You know... I really do appreciate your help these past weeks. Even tho it might not have seemed like it. I was just so frustrated that I couldn’t do anything, I felt so helpless.” She said, laying her head agains Ganondorf’s chest.

“It’s ok. I would do it all over again. I love you.” He hugged her from behind before she turned around and placed her hands on his cheeks, stroking them.

“I love you too.” She said and kissed him sweetly.


End file.
